


You Will Love Me Right

by LuciferRising (KatanaRiku)



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Clary's a little psycho, Darker version of Jace, F/F, M/M, Smut, There will be smut in later chapters because the first one obviously doesn't have enough, Top!Jace, at all, bottom!simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaRiku/pseuds/LuciferRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Jace are, more or less, forced together by Clary at her annual Halloween party. These two boys didn't know what to expect, but when they shook hands that night, everything changed. Something inside them flipped upside down, and now Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike are hunting the two down all because a fight between Clary and Jace revealed that the Shadowhunter and the vampire's souls were MERGING. TOGETHER.  Jace grew fangs, and Simon could suddenly withstand runes. What will these two do as they flee from place to place, searching for somewhere safe, and what will they learn from each other as they become one in the most intimate way possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Will Love Me Right

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT!! TELL ME HOW YOU FEEEEEL!! Enj~oy! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° P.S. I plan on making this a multi chapter story, so tell me how you felt about it, what parts you liked, what parts you didn't.

They met at a party, neither of them expecting to fall as hard as they did.

Simon Lewis and Jace Lightwood didn’t know what hit them when their eyes met at Clary’s Halloween party. Isabelle, Jace’s sister and Clary’s girlfriend, dragged both of her brothers to the Graymark Manor claiming that “life wasn’t just about killing demons and training, and that they needed to loosen up.” They’d both scoffed at her, telling her that the party was going to be boring and that they weren’t going to go… at least until Isabelle got angry, and then they consented. An angry Izzy is scarier than an angry demon. She forced them to dress up, Jace as a fallen angel and Alec as a ninja, or that’s what she called it anyway, but Alec wasn’t convinced. What kind of ninja wears a leather body suit that fits like a second skin?

They arrived, and Isabelle tore out of the car to collide with Clary, who came flying down the marble steps leading to the front door. The boys watched wide-eyed and slack-jawed as the two kissed for what seemed like an eternity. “You made it!” Clary smiled when they broke apart.

“Of course I made it.” Isabelle snorted. “Was there any doubt? I even dragged my brothers along. Well, two of my three brothers. The ones over eighteen. Jace is the one with the wings, and Alec is the one next to him.” She gestured over her shoulder to where Alec and Jace were struggling to pull Jace’s angel wings out of Izzy’s Jeep.

“Perfect! The more the merrier.” Clary suddenly paused and stared at Jace. “Oh my, Izzy Love. You were right. Your blonde brother is absolutely perfect for Simon!”

Isabelle grinned. “Right? And Magnus is sure to fall head over heels for Alec when he gets a load of him in that costume. I may be his lesbian sister, but even I can appreciate the fact that my brother has a great body.” The redhead made a sound of agreement.

Alec finally managed to free Jace’s wings, but when he turned around he found Clary and Isabelle staring at him in a way that made him feel like a zoo animal. They both wore matching black ankle length trenchcoats that showed only their feet, and Alec was terrified to find out what they wore underneath, or if they wore anything at all. 

“Ready to enter the lion's den?” Jace asked.

“I’d rather face actual lions.” Alec sighed.

“Yeah, me too. Wanna see how far we can get before Thing 1 and Thing 2 chase us down?”

Alec glanced at his brother. “We won’t get very far. Those two have an ulterior motive, and those heels aren’t going to stop them from getting what they want.”

“Yup. Sooo… on three?”

“We won’t reach the end of the driveway.”

“Sure we will. You ready?” Jace murmured, his eyes flicking up at the girls. “On. Three.”

The girls were watching the boys, and were just about to drag them inside, when all of a sudden, they bolted. Too bad for them, they only managed to round the Jeep’s bumper before they were violently yanked backwards off their feet and literally dragged up the marble steps and into the house. “I don’t know what you boys were planning by running away, but we have people we want you to meet.” Clary said, her white smile blinding them in the sudden darkness of the foyer. 

Jace struggled to free himself from the redhead’s vice like grip to no avail. “The hell do you guys bench?!” 

He eventually gave up, and after a moment of silence, “Told you we wouldn’t clear the driveway.”

“Shut up, Alec.”

 

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

 

Clary had disappeared alone, only to reappear again with Isabelle Lightwood, and dragging two bodies behind them. Simon would be slightly worried if this wasn’t a regular thing. Being the vampire best friend to one of the world’s most renown Shadowhunters does that to a person. The vampire was currently discreetly ignoring his clan leader, Raphael, who was lecturing him about the threat Shadowhunters posed to Downworlders, and the importance of not becoming too attached to any of them because “They will turn on you the moment they deem you to be a threat to them and/ or their precious mundanes.” Simon wasn’t listening, because his eyes had just met the golden ones of the flailing blonde Shadowhunter that Clary was dragging behind her. 

 

“W-who is  _ that _ ?” Raphael was still running his mouth, talking about the Accords now, so he turned and, in a moment of boldness, grabbed his shoulders, and shook the older, though significantly shorter, vampire. “Raph! Stop ranting for a moment, and pay attention! Who. Is. That?” He pointed to the blonde. 

 

Raphael glared at Simon, before sparing a glance in the designated direction. “Oh.” He huffed in disinterest. “You mean the blonde Shadowhunter that Miss. Graymark is dragging behind her? That, fledgling, is Jonathan, or more commonly known as Jace, Herondale.”

 

“Jace, huh?” Simon released Raphael, and slowly looked up at Jace again, who was still staring at the fledgling vampire with a mixture of curiosity, shock, and lust. Simon watched as he reached up and tapped the back of Clary’s hand twice. She twisted her neck to look at him questioningly, paused as he asked something to her low enough that she had to lean forward to hear, low enough that even Simon couldn’t hear, even with his supernatural hearing. He felt a brief shiver of fear slide down his spine when Clary turned her head towards him, a huge smile growing on her face, her startlingly straight white teeth glowing eerily in the pulsing neon lights of the party.

“Oh, Si~mon!” She sang, gesturing at him wildly. “Come here! I have someone I want you to meet.” Isabelle leaned in to say something to the over-excited redhead, who simply nodded and kissed her soundly before letting her yank, who Simon assumed was, her older brother Alexander inside. 

Clary then began to make her way over, and Raphael patted his shoulder and said, “As a clan leader, I have places to be, and vampires to discipline. You are on your own with this one, fledgling”, before taking off to Simon calling him a coward.

Simon panicked for a minute, then took a few habitually formed deep breaths to calm himself. He then turned around to find Clary right up in his face. If he had a working heart, he’d have died of a heart attack right then and there. “C-Clary!” He yelped, jumping back.

She grinned widely at him. “Hi, Simon! How are you? Are you enjoying the party?” 

He gulped. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, it’s great. Great party.”

“I’m so glad! I have someone here I want you to meet, and hopefully, he can make your night even better.” She shoved a fantastically well built body in front of her, and into Simon’s space. “Jace, meet my best friend, Simon Lewis. Simon, meet Izzy’s adopted brother, Jace Herondale. He’s gay, and so are you. Alrighty, have fun you two. Don’t get into too much trouble! By~ye!” Simon launched himself at her, but Clary vanished into thin air.

“Dammit, Magnus!” Simon yelled when he came up with nothing. He growled frustratedly, baring his fangs, and running his hands through his hair. He was so caught up in trying to figure out a way to get back at her and the warlock when the sound of a throat clearing brought him back to the present. The vampire whirled around, eyes wide and apologetic. “I am so sorry! I don’t know what she was thinking. She’s so random, and lately she’s been repeating how she was so sad about the fact that I was single, and about how she was going to get me a boyfriend. I didn’t think she was serious! Ugh, I’m such an idiot. Of course she was serious! This is Clary we’re talking about.” Simon began pacing, and practically started tearing out his hair. “You’re probably not even interested in me. And, even if you were, me freaking out probably changed that. Damn, I’m such an idiot.”

“Hey. Simon, right?” Simon stopped pacing to look up at him. He swallowed roughly, and nodded, pulling his hands from his head and shoving them into the pockets of his jeans. “Let’s start this over, shall we?”

“Uh..”

“Hi, I’m Jace Herondale. I’m a Shadowhunter assigned to the Institute here in New York. Like Clary, I have a little too much angel blood in me. Nice to meet you.” The Shadowhunter stuck out his hand. Simon stared at it, dumbfounded, for a brief moment before reaching out and shaking it.

“Um, hey? I’m Simon Lewis. I’m a recently made vampire who, more or less, lives on his own. I, uh, I have the ability to walk in the sunlight, and everyone calls me the Daylighter, even though that pisses me off.” The moment their palms touched, an electric current ran from their fingertips all the way to their toes. The two boys leaped apart, gasping, staring at each other with wide, blown eyes. The shock that had passed between them was anything but painful. In fact, it seemed to unlock a lot of doors that had been holding them back. There was only one left now. 

Jace narrowed his eyes and stalked forward, causing Simon to back up into the wall, his breath hitching in his throat. The blonde Shadowhunter pressed his body along the length of the vampire’s, liking the way his head fell back and how the soft moan made him bite his lip in an attempt to hide it. “Simon.” He breathed into his ear.

Simon bit his lip harder to keep the sounds his voice wanted so badly to let out in, Jace’s deep voice doing so much more to him then should be allowed. What the hell happened when they touched?! “Simon.” Jace breathed again. “I just have a couple of questions for you. Five at the very most. You don’t have to say anything; just nod your head yes or no, okay?”

Simon nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, and suppressed a shiver. Jace chuckled darkly and began nuzzling the vampire’s neck. “Good boy.” He purred happily at the soft gasp he managed to withdraw from the smaller boy.

“Now, first question. Do you feel like you know this house pretty well?” A nod.

“Well enough that you could find an empty,  _ unused  _ bedroom without being able to see?” Another nod. 

“Do you feel comfortable with me?” Simon shook his head.

“Why’s that?” Simon gulped, trying to find his voice.

“I-this feeling is...new to me. I don’t-you are...it doesn’t help that...you’re a very-” he cut off with a gasp when Jace rubbed his teeth underneath his jawbone, and he felt his knees start to shake. 

The Shadowhunter hummed against the hollow of the vampire’s throat, enjoying the mewl it gave him. “It doesn’t help that I’m a very…what?”

A soft pant left Simon’s parted lips, followed by a small whine. “It doesn’t help...that...you’re a very...well known...hunter. You’re not exactly known, ah, dammit...for mercy...when it comes to...Downworlders.”

“That’s true, and I may not change the way I think about a lot of them, but I may just change the way I see vampires, or Downworlders like you, depending on how well you and I get to know each other. And, I don’t mean just sexually. I really am interested in getting to know you better,  _ Simon _ .” The blonde purred the brunette’s name seductively, and Simon was so close to just giving himself over the older boy. 

Broad hands began to wander, just a little, and it broke Simon just a little more. “Jace..” he moaned quietly, his voice barely heard over the throbbing music pounding out from the other room.

“Yes?” He replied, his hands beginning to slip under the vampire’s faded gray ACDC shirt to stroke over his smooth stomach, back, and sides, going no further than the very bottom rib.

Simon arched his back instinctively into Jace’s skilled hands, loving the feel of calloused skin on his sensitive body. “Jace, finish your...questions.”

A deep laugh vibrated from the blonde’s chest. “Alright, then. Question #4: does such a well know Shadowhunter, like myself, have permission to get you in an  _ empty _ ,  _ unused  _ bedroom? Alone? With just you and me?”

“ _ Yesss _ .” Simon watched, fascinated, as the the Shadowhunter’s pupils spilled inky blackness into Jace’s golden eyes. The only proof that they’d ever been another color was the thin gold ring on the rim of his irises.

“Last question isn’t a question.” He growled low, his hands gripping Simon’s hips so tightly he had no doubt that if he was still mundane he’d either have bruised hips, or broken ones. “Directions. Now.” 

“Up two flights, third floor, all the way down the hall, third door on the right.” Simon said in a rush. He wasn’t even finished before Jace grabbed his wrist, and began running up the stairs, vampire in tow. 

Simon allowed himself to be pulled around by the Shadowhunter because, the next thing he knew, he was being shoved up against a wall rather forcefully, but Simon didn’t care. All he felt was those amazing, calloused fingers yanking his shirt upwards, pulling it up and off, only to find their way back to his chest once the fabric hit the ground. He arched his back, and tilted his head back, crying out softly when the blonde’s teeth sank into his neck. “Jace!” 

There was a desperate plea in his voice that the Shadowhunter understood immediately. His hands slid down to clamp down on his hips, and began violently grinding their bodies together. Simon let out a strangled sound between a scream and a moan, his head falling back. His mind was spinning like he was drunk; he wasn’t even sure if they’d made it to the room.

All of a sudden, “Wow, guys. You couldn’t make it up the first flight of stairs before you started tearing at each other? You’re not animals, act like it. Well, actually, one of you are.” Simon would’ve blushed if he still had blood circulating, but he didn’t, so he settled for burying his face in Jace’s neck. Jace, on the other hand, was seething. He turned to the other Shadowhunter, a short, stocky boy with military style cut light brown hair, wrapped his left arm around Simon’s waist, and pulled back his right hand to sucker punch the boy right in the nose. “He is  _ not  _ an animal, you fucking asshole. He’s a person too.” Jace snarled, looking like he was on the verge of ripping the other Shadowhunter limb from limb.

“I’m disgusted that you would even  _ make  _ that remark. If I didn’t know that Clary would skin me alive for getting blood on her things, I’d crack your skull against the banister and hang you by your small intestine from the chandelier.” The boy backed so quickly he nearly tripped backwards when he heard the amount of venom and promise that saturated the blonde Shadowhunter’s voice. Everyone knew exactly what kind of damage Jace Herondale could inflict when provoked. He’d torn a vampire’s head clean off when it had snuck up on his Parabatai. “If I ever hear you make another vile comment like that again, or even a rumour of you making a comment like that, I will hunt you down and personally give you a makeover. Do I make myself very clear?”

The Shadowhunter nodded vigorously before turning and fleeing from Jace’s malicious energy. Even when the boy was long gone, Jace was still vibrating with anger. Simon untangled himself from the blonde’s arms, gently wound his fingers with the older boy’s, and gave a small tug to get his attention. Jace turned to Simon, his eyes still raging but now rimmed with a wave of curiosity. The vampire turned to face the Shadowhunter, and started walking up the stairs backwards. He led them to the room they’d been heading for earlier, opened the door, and gently tugging his to the bed. Jace closed the door behind himself, instinctively locking it, and allowed himself to sat on the bed.

Simon shifted nervously from foot to foot before placing his hands on Jace’s shoulders, and touching his lips to his tenderly but with a slight edge that the blonde caught, like the smaller boy was on the verge of snapping. “Simon…?” He murmured into the kiss. “Did...me getting angry....turn you on…?”

“Mmm. Maybe.” Jace raised an eyebrow, pulling back slightly, and Simon sighed. “Okay, yes. It did. I’ve never seen something so... _ hot _ in my life. Being so close to you when you’re on the verge of losing it, feeling it roll off of you like that, but seeing that the violence wasn’t turned on me when I pulled you away...it was... _ exhilarating _ . So, yes. I am very turned on. What are you going to do about it, hmm? Maybe we could help each other.”

“Yeah? How’s that?” Jace teased lightly.

“Well, what’s left of my clothes are starting to become very uncomfortable, and you have all that violent energy just waiting to be used up.” Simon leaned forward and nuzzled the Shadowhunter’s neck, and softly running the flat of his tongue along the underside of his jaw. Suddenly, the vampire was tossed onto his back, hands pinned above his head, and let out a cry as Jace rocked their erections together as roughly as he could. The blonde placed his free hand on the small of Simon’s back to hold the arched position, leaned over to press his lips to the smaller boy’s ear, and hissed seductively, “You better hold on tight, because I’m gonna rock you body all. Night. Long.” 


	2. Closer Than Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wanted this chapter out sooner, I am so sorry for the really long wait. But, I'm happy to say, here is chapter two! I hope you like it as much as (or more than) the first. So, enjoy!

**_Closer Than Sex_ **

Simon closed his eyes and shuddered. Biting his lip in anticipation, he opened his eyes to half mast, and looked up at Jace through thick black lashes. The way the blonde Shadowhunter had just tossed him onto the bed like he'd weighed nothing at all sent tingles all throughout his body. He arched his back and canted his hips upward, rubbing himself along the powerful, heavily muscled body above him. Jace let out an animalistic sound that had the vampire sinking his fangs into his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. Wanting to hear the erotic moans and cries fall from the dark haired boy beneath him, Jace gave a violent rolling thrust of his hips, grinding their clothed bodies together, and, in the process, reassuring them both that the other male really did want the other. And badly.

The brunette cried out sharply, and arched his spine, throwing his head back, wrapping a lean leg around Jace's waist to pull him closer unconsciously, and sinking his nails into the Shadowhunter's shoulders to ground himself. He panted softly and shook his head, but found himself moving his body up to mimic the other's movements, to shift and rub against the other. Jace grinned wickedly, no doubt planning the best way to push the vampire to the edge, only to pull him back and tease him mercilessly until he was delirious, and begging, and falling apart beneath the blonde. He would bite, and lick, and taste every inch of skin he’d exposed, but there were two things that he wanted to do very, very badly: he wanted to taste, and be inside of, the vampire beneath him.

There would be time to move slowly later.

Jace hooked his index and middle fingers into the waistband of Simon’s jeans, tugging impatiently. The vampire lifted his hips and unbuttoned his pants to help the Shadowhunter pull them, and his underwear, off, his shirt already forgotten in the staircase, and Jace’s clothes quickly followed; shirts, pants, underwear, and angel wings forming a haphazard pile on the floor. The moment the Shadowhunter had the vampire revealed in his entirety, Jace pulled back to look at just what exactly would be his by the end of the night. He was not disappointed. “By the Angel, Simon” he breathed, his piercing gold eyes roving along the body bared beneath him, “you’re beautiful.”

And he was. Simon’s pale skin seemed to give off an opaline glow in the darkness of the bedroom, his large brown eyes half closed and surrounded by the longest black lashes the blonde has ever seen. The soft panting sounds slipping from between perfect lips were mesmerizing, and Jace had a feeling that he was quickly becoming addicted to the sound of them, if he wasn’t already. He ran a hand along the soft curve of Simon’s side, causing the vampire to arch his back and let out a small sound. Jace rolled his head back and groaned, his hand continuing down further until it fitted itself perfectly to the sharp angle of Simon’s hipbone, like it was meant to be there. The Shadowhunter was beginning to have a hard time reining in his instincts to attack, the wild beast that Clary always claimed ruled his actions finally starting to show itself to its host, demanding that he take what he wanted, and make it his own. 

Despite being not able to blush, Simon began to feel hot underneath the hunter’s dark, lustful gaze that seared his skin. It made him nervous, but also filled him with a sense of pride of being able to catch the attention of one of the Shadow World’s most powerful hunter, and not in the way that would get him killed. Proud, and so very, very hot. It felt as though Jace had poured molten magma directly into his veins, and it was both intoxicating and uncomfortable. He something to be done about it, and he needed it done now.

“Jace.” Simon breathed out, his back arching delicately to wrap his thigh onto the Shadowhunter’s back, and pull him closer. “Jace, please. _Please_.”

The blonde couldn’t help but smile at the soft plea, and run his lips along the vampire’s perfectly bared porcelain throat. “What?” He murmured. “What is it, baby. Tell me what you want, and I’ll do it. All you have to do is tell me. Can you do that, baby? Can you tell me what you what?”

Simon whimpered softly, but nodded. “I – I want you to… I want the heat to… the heat. It’s too much. I want you to make it go away.”

Jace pulled back slightly with a frown, his confusion conveyed with a slight tilt of his head. “Heat? What heat?”

“The heat.” The brunette attempted to explain, though it was difficult because, even though Jace was confused his hands never stopped moving, pinching, scratching, and rubbing in all the right places. Despite the fact that this is the first time the two of them have ever met, the Shadowhunter seemed to know every erogenous zone on the vampire’s body. “It feels that- it feels like… when you- oh god, Jace.”

Jace was starting to become high of Simon’s moans, his head buzzing like he’d just drank a whole bottle of Jack by himself. “You have to tell me what you’re talking about. What heat? What do you want to do to it, with it? How do you want me to get rid of it?”

“Just touch me!” Simon nearly screamed. “When you touch me, it goes away – the heat goes away.”

“Is that all you want me to do? Make the heat go away?” The vampire shook his head vigorously.

“No, no. I want you make the heat go away, but I also want you to touch me, bite me, lick me, make me scream. I want you to make so that when you leave me later, I’m begging you to come back, that I’m holding onto you so hard that you can’t pull out. I want you to make so that I’m falling to pieces beneath you, that I’m pleading for you move faster, harder, to give me more, more, _more_.” Simon slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around the shaking blonde’s broad shoulders, and breathed those last three words into his ear.

The snap was nearly audible, like a carbon fiber wire ripping in two. The Shadowhunter was on him so fast, all the vampire had time to do was drag in half a breath before smooth lips were crashing into his, callous fingers wasting no time reaching for exactly what they desired.

Rough fingers brushed against his entrance, causing Simon to cry out. Fire pulsed just beneath the surface of his skin, the simple fact that Jace knew exactly what he wanted, and how to get it, sending sparks straight to his cock. Jace spent no time going slow, and thrust two fingers in, no warning, no prep. Not that he needed to prep. The blonde’s previous touches, and actions, had his more than ready to take whatever he was willing to give, and more.

Simon opened his mouth to tell Jace that he was ready when the Shadowhunter began shaking his head. “Can’t. I can’t.” He looked up at the vampire with lust blown eyes, and whispered, “Baby, I can’t anymore. I need to be inside of you _now_ , or I swear I’m going to explode from just looking at you.”

Simon nodded his head, and spread his legs a little further. “Do it.” That was when Simon got a good look at Jace. He was immense! He had to be at least nine inches in length, and an inch in diameter. How the hell is it supposed to fit inside of him?! The brunette didn’t have any time to dwell on it, for the blonde was already sliding inside of him, quick and easy. He didn’t expect this much pleasure to flow through him, small prick of pain from the initial stretch sparking up his spine, mixing with the pleasure, completely overwhelming him, and frying his senses. All except his sense of touch.

“Move!”

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Jace was awestruck. A year ago, Hell, an hour ago, if someone had told him that his sister’s girlfriend would set him up with her vampire best friend, and that they’d end up fucking in a top floor room, their sounds hidden by the seductive throbbing of a bass, he would have laughed at them. Actually, he probably would’ve sucker punched them into the dirt, and then laughed at them. But here he was, sliding into his sister’s girlfriend’s vampire best friend, bottoming out into his tight, wet, warmth, and _loving_ it. The sounds, the feeling, the smell, the taste of the boy beneath him was absolutely intoxicating, and Jace knew he was completely and utterly screwed for the rest of his life. He’s had lovers before, but none of them has ever felt this good. This geeky immortal boy under him has captured him so completely, ensnaring him in a web that tightened with every struggling movement. Why was he so attached to this vampire? One that he’s only just met? Why did he feel the desire, the _need_ to stay with him? Why did the mere thought of leaving this boy make his heart ache in a way that too painful to even think about?

The Shadowhunter groaned so low in his throat is was nearly a growl. He didn’t want to think about that now. He’d research it later. Right now, all he wanted to do was slam into Simon with everything he had, to mark up all that beautiful, pale opaline skin with teeth marks and bruises. And, as if reading his mind, Simon arched his back, his blunt nails raking intricate designs down his back. “Move!” He demanded. A demand he was more than happy to oblige.

The blonde gripped the brunette’s hips impossibly tight, reared back and slammed in so hard they both saw white shadow their vision. The fast and brutal pace that he started shocked him, enough to trickle into his lust blind mind. There was something inside him that was telling him to move fast, to make so that the vampire knew just exactly who he belonged to. His hands seemed to move just as fast as his snapping hips, moving and touching every part of the brunette as he could. They slid from his hips to his torso, gliding over his nipples, to his shoulders, his neck, his smooth shoulder blades, his contorting spine, back down to his ass and thighs, grazing his calves. When they moved back up, he slipped them down his arms to lace their fingers, and place them over the vampire’s head. He shifted his position slightly, and Simon suddenly screamed. “THERE!”

A wicked grin formed on Jace’s lips, and he slammed into that single spot over and over again, as hard as possible, the simple movement having the powerful immortal writhing and falling to pieces underneath him. “By the Angel, Simon. You’re so beautiful like this. So perfect. What am I going to do when I have to go back to the Institute? How am I going to be able to sleep at night after seeing you like this, going to pieces for me so perfectly? Like you were made just for me. Taking my cock so perfectly. You feel so good, baby. Fit so well around me.” He groaned into his ear.

“Jace. Jace, I can’t – please.” Simon gasped. “Please, I need… I’m gonna..”

Jace nuzzled his vampire, because that’s what he was now, his, and let out a deep purr. “Go ahead, baby. Do it for me. _Come_.”

Simon arched his back in a way that shouldn’t be possible, his voice breaking as he screamed from the force of his orgasm. The powerful throbbing clench of Simon all around him had the Shadowhunter coming right behind him, sinking his teeth into Simon’s shoulder. The vampire let out another moan, and thrust his hips down when he felt the hunter spasm inside of him, his teeth puncturing his skin. Jace then collapsed on top of Simon, both boys spent and utterly out of breath.

Finally gaining enough energy to move, the blonde began to slide out of the brunette, much to the Simon’s disappointment, if the small noise he made was any indication. Jace chuckled softly, and whispered, “Calm down. I’m not going anywhere. M’just shifting to a slightly more comfortable position.” With that said, he slid out, turned the vampire onto his side so that his back was to him, and laid down behind him. He then lifted the brunette’s leg and slid back inside. Simon let a beautiful sigh, and shifted his hips back, his insides fluttering ever so softly around the Shadowhunter and making him groan softly.

He wrapped his arms around his vampire, nuzzling him from behind, and said, “Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Simon twisted his head around to look at Jace, his hand coming up to tangle his fingers in his gold hair. “You swear?”

“By the Angel.” The brunette gave a relieved smile, and tilted his head back to place a very heated kiss on his hunter’s lips.

“Careful, baby.” He murmured. “You kiss me like that, and we may never get to sleep.”

The vampire just smiled, turned around, and snuggled back into Jace’s warmth, letting out a contented sigh when he felt the blonde’s lips smooth over the back of his neck.

They were both asleep within minutes.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Both boys were awakened to urgent banging on the door, Clary yelling, and Jace’s phone going off. “Jace? Jace, are you in there? We have to go! The meeting at the institute starts in a half an hour!”

Both of their eyes sprang open, and they leapt out of the bed, Jace yanking on his gear as fast as he could. “Jace!”

“By the Angel, Clary. Would you calm down! I’m coming!” The blonde shouted at the door. He turned to Simon, kissed him soundly, and promised, “I will be back for you later, okay? This is not a goodbye. I’m coming back.”

Simon nodded, and yanked him back in for one more kiss before letting him go. The Shadowhunter bolted out the door, but made sure Clary couldn’t see who he had been there with. But Clary knew. From the look on her face, she knew. And she was proud. “So… Simon, huh.” She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Shut up.” He growled protectively, and stomped away to her laughing.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Simon didn’t want to get up. It wasn’t that he was sore, but more that he was warm and comfy, and the sheets smelled of Jace. He wanted to burrow down and never come out, but he reeeeally had to pee. So, with a hefty sigh, the brunette dragged himself out of the bed and to the bathroom. He passed the mirror, casting a brief disinterested glance, when he suddenly saw something on his shoulder that made his backtrack real fast. It was the bite that Jace had given him. It should’ve been healed by now, but that wasn’t what snagged his attention so powerfully. It was the bite itself.

He ran a shaking hand over the mark. This shouldn’t be there. Why was that there? Jace was a Shadowhunter, and therefore shouldn’t be able to leave marks like this. He had to tell him. But he was in a meeting right now. It wasn’t an important meeting, but still. Simon chewed his lip as he debated on what to do. Jace had to know, but he’d wait until after the meeting to tell him. For now, he just put a gauze pad over it, and focus on what happened last night. They’ll figure it out together. Yeah.

Together, they’ll figure out why Simon has a vampire bite on his left shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!! IT'S THE ONLY THING ALLOWING ME TO SLEEP AT NIGHT!!

**Author's Note:**

> I DARE YOU TO COMMENT, AND TELL ME HOW YOU FELT/FEEL ABOUT THIS FANFIC.


End file.
